


Adoption

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Follow on from Unplanned.“We have three kids Lana, three little babies of the same age. Don’t think adoption is really a good idea if I’m being honest,” Ian said, looking down at the papers.“You are wrong,” Lana replied.“The fuck? Yeah, we got three fucking kids,” Mickey replied after a confused moment of silence.“No stupid fuckhead. You have three babies, I have one, Orange Boy has two. Adoption papers so we all have three,” the Russian told him.





	Adoption

  It was a lovely spring day, one where the sun was there but it was shining warmth enough to be pleasant but not boil them like it undoubtedly would be in a few months’ time. There was even a nice warm breeze flowing through, rustling the leaves on the trees. Therefore, the five of them were out in the grass in the back yard, playing and making good memories.

  After the babies had been born Mandy had made the point that they would want a garden to play in and that there was no way that their yard was currently suitable. They had planned out moving all of the accumulated trash from decades, roping in Iggy and Lip in to help. Over the course of months Mandy had even convinced them to plant fucking flowers and shrubs, it looked like a civilised garden full of colour. It was something to be proud of, a place that the boys all enjoyed as well.

  Two months back they had purchased some garden toys and some collapsible playground swings and a tiny slide. Whenever Ian or Mickey pushed them down there was a burst of giggles, Yev and Ronan in particular loved it, Alex loving the swings best of all. That day though they were playing with big wooden blocks, or rather the boys were while Ian and Mickey sat back watching, leaning into each other while resting back on their arms.

  The twins had grown bright red, thick curls that stood out neon making them always easy to find when they had crawled off somewhere while Yev had long blond hair. The three were nearly a year by that point and had already formed their own personalities and quirks. Yev for instance was the quietest with Ronan being the noisiest, always babbling and gurgling while Alex was a massive cuddler. Even in that moment, he was crawling over.

  The little boy reached them, podgy hand grabbing at Mickey’s thigh to pull himself up. The brunette smiled and pulled the baby up into his arms, sticking his tongue out as the boy grabbed his face. Ian smiled watching the pair as Mickey reduced the boy to a squirming, squealing mess tickling his sides. After a moment he let up and Alex cuddled into him, tucking his head under Mickey’s chin and curling his tiny fingers into his t-shirt.

  Ian leant his head on Mickey’s shoulder and rubbed a hand over the boy’s cheek, glancing briefly over at where Yev and Ronan were still playing together in the grass. Mickey turned then and kissed Ian’s temple and a burst of happiness bloomed in his chest.

  “You okay there Alex?” Ian asked softly.

  “Da dada,” the baby gurgled in reply. Ian loved talking to him because he and his brother had just started to speak. Or rather they said “dada” now.

  “We’re in trouble when they start speaking properly. Bet they’ll never shut up,” Mickey commented.

  “Yeah, what’s the betting that their first sentence contains “fuck”? Cause I’m still shocked that wasn’t their first word,” Ian replied causing Mickey to snort in response.

  Ian ran his hand through Alex’s curls before the little boy reached up and grabbed his fingers with the hand that wasn’t still gripping Ian’s shirt. He let the boy play with them, chewing them with his new, tiny little teeth that were just finishing growing through.

  “Ow shit,” Ian ground out, gently taking his fingers back from his son.

  At that moment, the pair looked up to the sound of the back door opening and closing, seeing Svetlana standing there. The woman had been gone all morning, in fact she’d been gone a lot when not working recently. Standing there now she was holding a large brown envelope at which Ian squinted suspiciously. What the hell could that be about?

  “But away baby I need full attention,” she announced as soon as she reached them.

  They both looked up at her, Ian with a furrowed brow and Mickey with that one raised eyebrow. The pair looked at each other before Ian took Alex from Mickey’s lap and stood to take the boy back over to his brothers. Placing the baby down, Yev straight away handing him the block that he held.

  “What the fuck you got there?” Mickey asked as Ian returned to them.

  “Adoption papers,” she replied.

  That confused Ian as he sat back down next to Mickey, resting his hand on the other’s knee and looking up at the woman. Neither of them said anything as Svetlana sat down opposite them and took out a bunch of papers, setting them down between the three.

  “We have three kids Lana, three little babies of the same age. Don’t think adoption is really a good idea if I’m being honest,” Ian said, looking down at the papers.

  “You are wrong,” Lana replied.

  “The fuck? Yeah, we got three fucking kids,” Mickey replied after a confused moment of silence.

  “No stupid fuckhead. You have three babies, I have one, Orange Boy has two. Adoption papers so we all have three,” the Russian told him.

  Then it made sense, Ian looked down at the papers and laughed. Why the hell hadn’t he ever thought of this, this was amazing. Lana trusted and loved him enough to give him legal guardianship of her son and Ian knew that if she had guardianship of his twins then they would always be cared for. He was in but they were all Mickey’s children too, he had to have a say in this.

  “Mickey?” he asked, turning to the brunette.

  “Not up to me man, I already have the three like Svet said,” Mickey shrugged in return.

  “Then I want to do it,” Ian announced, Lana smiling brightly at him.

  As soon as the papers were signed, Ian leaned across and kissed her on the cheek. She was such a wonderful woman, he couldn’t believe that she would go out and do this. She wanted Ian to be a father to her son and she had wanted to be a mother to his twins…

  “Thank you Lana,” he whispered in her ear.

   “No problem, I am rather fond of your little ginger babies,” she smiled back.

  The Russian got back up then, gathering the papers up and promising to post them straight away. As soon as she was gone Mickey pulled him close and kissed him, caressing the sides of his face.

  “Our family’s pretty fucking good ain’t it,” he smiled as he pulled away.

  “I think so,” Ian agreed, looking over at their three little boys playing together in the grass and sun.


End file.
